Shinta no rockman zx
by L33t Horo
Summary: Megamn ZX on fanfiction with my character as the star... please this is a pilot chapter... depending on reader's reaction I may or may not continue this
1. Chapter 1

Shinta no Rockman ZX model

Welcome. This fanfiction is based on a game I played and loved… is called megaman zx (have not played advent part yet but I will) the title character (shinta, my OC) will be playing the part of the reality warped hero… he has no recollection of his past… he is not to be associated to my other Shinta's on my other works… this Shinta has no ninja skills… he is only a typical guy with amnesia who remembers very little to nothing about himself… he was adopted by a family in this reality and things went smoothly… until…

I don't own Megaman or any other reptloids and mavericks told in the story… all due credit goes to the big guys in CAPCOM

Chapter 1: Birth of a hero

**10 years later**

"Hey Shinta… hurry up" a guy with long flowing hair yells as the person addressed was looking into the landscape of the city

"You can see the Slither building form here" Giro said

"The city has grown bigger" Giro said

"Bigger's not always better. If their security force had come sooner ten

years ago... kaazan might still be alive." Shinta said clenching his fists

"I'm sorry that you lost your mom in the Maverick raids. I understand how you feel, but don't let on about your feelings in town. We were experiencing an energy crisis and suffering from never-ending Maverick raids. But that company stepped up and fixed all of those problems. As far as the people are concerned,the president of the company, Serpent, is a genuine hero. Anyway, we better get going. Our client is already on their way to the rendezvous point." Giro said

They both back to their bikes…

"You know… you sure a strange human… I mean… when I found you back then… you had the body of a 100 maveriks laying around you… you completely decimated them after that ordeal" Giro said

"Yeah… I remember… I blacked out back then… I also attacked you… I was half conscious… I lost almost half the limit of blood back then…" Shinta said

"Yet you still managed to beat my ass… I couldn't even block… all your attacks hit me as I wasn't even guarding… I think… as a matter of fact, guarding it made it fell more powerful" Giro said rubbing his arms from a shadow pain

"Hey boss, who are those guardians we took the job request from? They haven't even told us what is in the package they want delivered so badly" Shinta said as he let his hair be ruffled in the wind

"The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight the

Mavericks. Right now, they're moving from place to place investigating the cause of Maverick outbreaks. As for the package, try not to ask too many questions. I'm sure it's very important and very dangerous. It's probably better we don't know." Giro said

"DUCK!" Shinta yelled

A few buster shots were fired at Giro's bike and then at Shinta's

Shinta's bike then exploded

"GYAG!!" Shinta yelled as he was send flying by the explotion

"SHINTA!!!" Giro yelled

Shinta then fell a couple of yards down

"Uff… ITAI!!! ITAI ITAII!!!! (Itai is a Japanese expression of OUCH IT HURTS)

"Shinta come in!" Giro said on his portable communication… it was on sound only but the sounds of busters could be heard

"Meet me at the randevouz point… I will take care of business over here first" Giro said

"Roger" Shinta said… he found the package and then he found a beautiful young lady

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" A soldier said

"W-wait! I'm just here to deliver a package." Shinta said

The girl then walked over

"Lower your weapons." The girl said

The soldiers obeyed…

"Are you a transporter?" The girl asked

"Yeah I am... Are you Guardians?"

"Yes. We heard an explosion and came to investigate." The girl said

The ground shakes. A snake-type mechaniloid appears from the ground.

"W-what's that!?" a soldier said

Vent: That must be the leader of this group of Mavericks.

(The two Guardians fire at it.)

"Prairie! It's too dangerous! Take the Biometal and get out of here!"

The Mechaniloid knocks the two Guardians down.

"Aaagh!"

Prairie runs over and kneels by them.

"Nooo!" Prairie said as she shed some tears

"J-just take it... and... go!" said the other soldier

Shinta the runs over to them. And kicks the serpent type mechalonoid effectibly stunting it by a moment

"Hey! Please get up! We need to move! They're after the package! Just leave it! If we take it with us, they'll hunt us down!"

"But I can't let the Biometal fall into the wrong hands!" Prairie said

"Whatever it is, it can't be worth throwing your life away!" Shinta said

"But... Sis... She left that for us. It's too valuable to just give it

up now!" Prairie said

The snake Mechaniloid appears again. Shinta dashes between it and carries Prairie bridal style.

Jumping and avoiding all the attacks

"You've got to be kidding! What now? I can't handle this alone. Not until I can recover that kinda strength… the one I had 10 years ago" Shinta said

The Biometal, Model X, floats above Shinta

"But we can together. I'll lend you a hand." The biometal said

Model X and Shinta begin to glow

"Aaaaaagh!" Shinta yells in pain of the power flowing to him

Model X: Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!

A blue armor appears on Shinta who fires a shot at the Mechaniloid, which reels back. Panting, he stares in astonishment.

*panting* "The power of the Biometal is amazing!" Shinta says " but is still to low… not when I compare it to that which I had 10 years ago"

"Model... X? I can hear you in my head. How are you doing this?" Shinta asked

"We have to move away from here or that girl will get caught in the

middle. With our combined strength, we can fight them off!" Model X said

"Let's do this" Shinta said as his eyes turned feral

The Mechaniloid flees. Prairie stands up as one of the other Guardians wakes.

"He transformed!? Is he one of the chosen ones?" Prairie said astonished

Shinta turned around….

"Hey, you! I need to deliver this to the rendezvous point, right? You just

wait here!" Shinta said as he was dashing out

He starts to run off.

"W-wait!" Prairie said with a slight blush

Shinta stops and turns around.

"I have a name! Prairie. The name's Prairie." Prairie said

"Sorry. My name's Shinta and I'm your transporter! Stay there. I'll get help!" Shinta said as he jumped from a cliff

"Okay... Be careful Shinta!"

Shitna travels through the area, defeating several Mechaniloids. Finally, he finds the snake Mechaniloid from earlier.

"I caught you you bastard" Shinta said as his eyes turned red

He jumped and disappeared from sight… he reappeared behin the mechalonoid as shot his head, he afterwards followed it by a shot right into the mouth

The mechalonoid exploded

"We did it... You said your name was Model X. Why did you help me?" Shinta said

"Do I need a reason to help people? You seemed determined to help that girl even though you've never met her before. I just lend you a helping hand, you're the brave one." Model x said

"Brave? Me? Not hardly. I just know if I didn't at least try, I'd always

regret it for the rest of my life." Shinta said as he looked into the floor

Model x stayed silent after hearing this

"The rendezvous point is up ahead. I hope the boss is okay" Shinta said

Shinta enters a Transerver Room with four Guardians. They notice him.

" I'm the transporter. I have your package. Some of your comrades need your help as well... I think one of them was a girl with the name of Prairie" Shinta said

"WHAT!?! NOW WAY! Come on Prairie and the others need us" A guardian said

They dashed off

"Everyone seems awfully worried for that Prairie girl" Shinta said

"Amazing... It looks like you've managed to link up with the Biometal.

Anyway, I'm glad it made it to us safe and sound." The smallest guardian said

"Hold on. There was a man traveling with me. You haven't seen him have you?" Shinta said

"No. You're the only one that I've seen so far." The scientist said

"This is the rescue squad, we've found the others! We'll treat the wounded and then head on back to HQ." Said a guardian

"Hold on. You haven't spotted another transporter out there, have you? Apparently a transporter has gone missing in the area." The small scientist said

"Hey! There's some serious smoke rising from the next area. It's totally like someone has fallen under attack!" the guardian said on the intercom

" No... Boss! I'm going to need to borrow this Biometal a little longer. I have to save him!" Shinta said

"What!? You would put the Biometal at risk again!?" The scientist said

"My boss is in danger. I don't have time to argue! With or without the biometal… either mover or I will move you" Shinta said deactivating the biometal… his eyes turning feral

"B-but!" The scientist said… clearly becoming afraid of the young man

"Wait! Fleuve! Let him go!" Prairie ordered

"Prairie!?" Fleuve said

"Okay, we'll provide backup then. You may already know this, but these devices known as transervers are scattered throughout the country. With these devices you can check mission requests and transport yourself." Fleuve said

" I've just received orders from HQ. You currently have two missions

request. One mission is to find your fellow transporter. The other mission is to complete a trial in order to get permission to enter Guardian HQ. Complete the two missions and return the Biometal to HQ. At HQ, we'll sign off on the transporter request and your work will be done. You can decide which mission to start first at the transerver." Fleuve said

" I see... I just have to complete those two missions then. Hold on Boss,

I'm coming!" Shinta said

Chapter end

I hope you liked this Pilot chapter… if you did not… then you can go and screw yourselves… lol nah… just kidding… this is based from the game but with some slight changes in the story…. Also I will be a lot of plot holes being filed in… so please if you think is interesting tell me so I can work on it better… please review and enjoy my work


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Locate Giro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinta travels travels to Area B and notices some wreckage.

"There are signs of a struggle here. Following the trail should lead to my

boss."Shinta said as he ruffled his hair and activated model X

"Shinta? Come in Shinta. About the Mavericks that attacked us, something with the whole thing is bothering me. There might be a clue in the ruins about what's causing the Maverick outbreaks. Check them out and see if you can find something."Shinta said

Shinta goes and destroys many mavericks until he found something odd

"Is this a computer chip?" Shinta said

"It must be a part that fell off one of the Mavericks. If you bring it

back to HQ, we can analyze it. It might give us the lead we need. If you find anything else, bring that back too." Prairie said over the intercom

Shinta continues his onslaught… a lot of the guardians are both impressed and horrified at his brutality and power… even if he dons a frail figure

A giant ship the appeared… it started dropping boxes that shot a strange liquid like beams… Shinta managed to dodge them all rather gracefully and managed to blow up the ship by blowing up the boxes

"_Is this the power of Biometal?_" Shinta though

"It looks like you came in contact with the Biometal too." A person said

The transforms into Giro, and turns to Shinta

"Boss!" Shinta said

"When the Mavericks had me cornered, the Biometal suddenly started to shine. The next moment, I was fighting them off in that form. I knew we were hauling something important. But I had no idea of the power that was hidden in that package." Giro said

"Huh? How do you know about the Biometal?" Shinta said

"Ah... Well... I heard about it when I got the request. They told me to keep it quiet because it would be too risky to let anyone know what was inside." Giro said

"Oh... I see." Shinta said

"At least we know the two Biometal fragments are safe now. I'm going to use the transerver to go back to Guardian HQ. I'll be waiting. Don't take too long." Giro said as he walks away

Giro then walks away.

"It sounds like you managed to meet up with Giro. That's a relief. Oh,

be sure to go to the transerver in the back room and select Mission Report. Then send confirmation to HQ that the mission has been completed." Prairie said

Shinta send information on the mission status…

"Thanks Prairie… for allowing me to use Model X I mean" Shinta said blushing a bit

"What do you mean?" Shinta said

"Only you can merge with model X…" Prairie said

"Anyways… I am gonna take the next mission" Shinta said

"Hold on. It looks like Slither Inc's security force is starting to

patrol the area." Prairie said

"Patrols? They've never done that before." Shinta said

"Slither Inc. must have already heard about the Maverick attack. If you

stay transformed, they might think you're in league with the Mavericks and attack you on sight. I'm sure the people around town will also find it hard to approach you if you look like that. In any case, it's too dangerous to walk around town transformed. Be careful." Prairie said

Shinta walks to the city and encounters a Guardian named Dorado

"You're going to undertake the trial for permission to enter HQ right?

There are four Guardians hidden like me throughout town. If you can find all of us, you pass the test. Let the trial begin! Good luck!" Dorado said giving Shinta a pat on his back

Shinta let's his scences take over and finds another Guardian named Oelliet on a building… by using his nose

"Hoho! I shoulda known I'd get spotted in this hiding place. You aren't gonna catch my comrades so easily though. They're in places that require more than just strolling on in. Look around different places, you never know what you might find. I'm heading back to HQ. Good luck with the rest of the trial!" Oelliet

She teleports away. Shinta goes around entering all the buildings until he then finds a Guardian named Carrelet.

"Oh, looks like you found me! You should be careful of the securitypatrols. As long as they're giving you the green light, you're safe from attack. But if you're caught with a weapon they will open fire, no questions asked! Anyway, I'm heading back to HQ. Good luck with the trial!" Carrelet

"He teleports away. Shinta then finds a Guardian named Congre. He was really scared about something "Yikes! Oh! You finally found me. I was afraid of running into the

security force and getting hurt. That's why I've been hiding here. *phew* I thought they would find me for sure. Now I can finally head back to HQ." Congre said

He teleports away. Shinta finds the last Guardian, Thon after crawling under to a hole

"Grahaha! Great job findin' me boy! I wish we had more of your kind in the Guardians. I know ya have work to do, bein' a transporter an' all. So I'll be headin' back. See ya later boy!" Thon said laughing

"It looks like you found them all. Head to Area C-2 and get the certification for passing the test. That will conclude your trial." Prairie said on his intercom

Shinta then heads over to Area C-2 and finds Dorado outside the Data Room.

"You passed the test. Here, take this." Dorado said

He hands Shinta a Stuffed Animal.

"A stuffed animal? This is my certification!?" Shinta said raising an eyebrow

"You better take care of that. It's one of Prairie's most prized possessions. Anyway, that concludes your trial. There's a transerver in the room behind me. Don't forget to file a mission report!" Dorado said as he patted Shinta

Shinta then reports his finishing the mission

"Mission accomplished. Well done. You have permission to travel to HQ. Use the transerver to get here." Fleuve said

Shinta begun to glow…. And disappeared

He then reappeared on some other place

Shinta travels to the Transerver Room in Guardian HQ. Giro, Prairie, and another Guardian are there to greet him

"This is the Guardian HQ? I have to admit I wasn't expecting an airship." Shinta said

"The Guardians have to explore the world, so we need a convenient method of staying mobile." Prairie said

She walks over to Shinta.

"I'm glad you both are okay." Prairie said smiling…

Shinta blushed a bit… he was not used to being around cute girls so he freezes up sometimes

"Oh Prairie, I found this computer chip while I was out there. Here, take it." Shinta said while blushing

Shinta hands the Computer Chip over

"As for the certification that I passed the trial. This is it... right?" Shinta said as he pulls a plush toy

He hands over the Stuffed Animal to Prairie

"Yes, that was a gift from Sis. It holds a lot of memories for me. Thank you for bringing it back." Prairie said as she hugged the stuffed toy

"Shinta! You can't just call her by her first name! Got it? Hmph, kids..." Giro said

"Don't worry about it Giro. I want to apologize for the grave danger I put you both in. Let's meet at the command center and I will explain everything there. It's out of this room and to the left". Prairie said

Giro sighed

Shinta was silent

Prairie, Giro, and the Guardian leave, with Shinta following afterwards.

They enter the Command Center, where Prairie is sitting at the main hub.

"Let me take this opportunity to welcome you to Guardian Headquarters. And..."

She stands up.

"I am Prairie, the commander of the Guardians." She said smiling… extending her arms

"_cute_" Shinta thought… then shook his thoughts

" Wait…The commander of all the Guardians!? Th-then that means..." Shinta said

"She's a very important client. Which is exactly why I want you to call her by her proper title." Giro said exasperated

"How did a little girl like Prairie become the leader of the Guardians!?" Shinta said

"The sentient machines known as Mavericks continue to attack terrible situation should not even exist. Hundreds of years ago, man and machine put aside their differences and agreed to a truce. The Guardians have continued to investigate the root cause behind the current Maverick outbreaks. One day we found a research lab belonging to a certain scientist." Prairie said

"A "certain scientist?"" Shinta said

Prairie bows her head. And then a sad look appears on her face

"The first commander of the Guardians... The one who disappeared. She was my Sis." Prairie said

"So you took over when she was gone... must been a thought job on you to fill her shoes"

"And we were hauling the Biometal that you found at the research lab." Giro said

"A long time ago, the world humans and machines was saved by a group of legends. Biometal are fragments containing the consciousness of those legendary heroes. There might be some hint regarding the Maverick outbreaks in the data stored at the lab. Fleuve's personal laboratory is right next to the transerver room. Take the Biometal data there for analysis. I'll be here analyzing that computer chip that you brought back." Prairie said

Giro and Shinta go to Fleuve's lab.

"Oh, good, good. I have been waiting for you! Now, where is this fragment of Biometal?" Fleuve said

Shinta hands Model X over to Fleuve. Fleuve begins analyzing it on the computer.

"Ah, excellent... Data transfer complete. Much appreciated! You can take the Biometal back now." Fleuve said

He gives Model X back to Vent.

An alarm begins to ring.

Operator: "Mavericks detected in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders. I repeat! Mavericks detected in Area D! Mission objectives will be relayed on arrival. Move out and await further orders."

"Area D... That's right next to the Slither Inc. head office!" Giro said

"It's too dangerous for you to go back to town now. We must hurry to the command center." Fleuve said

They head to the Command Center.

"It looks like our enemy is on the move." Prairie said

""Enemy?" So they're not just random Maverick outbreaks?" Giro asked

"After I did a little snooping on the chip you brought back, I found that there is a program controlling the Mavericks. There is someone behind the Maverick attacks, but they're just making them seem like random raids. They must be trying to steal the Biometal you were carrying." Prairie said

"Serpent's security force... Where are they? Why haven't they arrived yet!?" Shinta said with a bit of hatred

"It takes time for them to be recalled to the head office from their patrol routes in the city. Guardian ground forces are moving to intercept the Mavericks in Area D." Prairie said

Ground forces reporting! The Mavericks are heading for the residential district. Troops are exchanging fire on the highway in Area D." Maquereau said

"No!" Shinta yelled in anger

Shinta dashes to the teleporter

"Shinta!? Where are you going!?" Fleuve said

Shinta stops and turns around.

"I can help them if I use the Biometal!" Shinta said as his eyes turned feral

Giro walks towards him.

"Think Shinta! That Biometal is exactly what they want! You'll play straight into their hands if you go out there to fight!" Giro said

"I lost my mom to a Maverick raid... If the security force had reached us in time, she would still be alive today. They had the power to prevent that horrible attack. But they did nothing... I refuse to be like them!" Shinta said as his aura could be felt around the ship

He runs out the door.

"Shinta!" Prairie yelled

Giro runs a hand through his hair.

"Why won't he ever listen!?" Giro said smiling

He chases Shinta.

Shinta, merged with Model X, runs on the highway. Giro, merged with Model Z, dashes towards him.

" Hold on Shinta!" Giro

He stops.

"Boss, I..." Shinta said

"I'm not going to try and stop you. But I'm not going to let you play the

hero alone. Come on Shinta, let's go!" Giro said smiling

Shinta smiled

"Right!" Shinta said

Giro dashes off ahead. Vent follows, eventually finding a wounded Maquereau.

"Another transporter!? You came too? The other one rescued me and continued on alone. You have to save him!" Maquereau said

"_Boss is in trouble! I am coming boss just wait for me!_" Shinta thought as he went on and destroyed maverick after another

Shinta continues on. Eventually, he finds Giro, still megamerged, lying on the ground with a large man and two Reploids standing above him.

"Boss!?" Shinta yelled

" Ah, you've come. Model X, the blue Mega Man. It's time to see the legend in action." A man said

The man starts to do something to Giro.

"Ugh... Stay... away... It's a trap..." Giro said

Giro starts glowing.

"Aaargh!" Giro yells in pain

The three teleport away. Giro stands up, looking insane.

"Boss! What happened!?" Shinta said

"Sh-Shinta! Sh-shoot me..." Giro said

Giro then attacked…

"Boss SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Shinta pleaded as his buster attacks were repelled by the Z model z-saber

Shinta then deactivated model X

"Shinta are you mad!? He will kill you on human form!!" Model X said

"Come on Boss, stay with me!" Shinta said as he dodged every attack from Giro

"Amazing, he is able to dodge all the attacks with no problem" Model X said astonished

"WAKE THE HELL UP BOSS!!!" Shinta yelled as he punched Giro

"Grr... aaagh!" Giro yelled in pain

"S-Shinta… I am out of it's control… but is only for a moment… you got… to stop me… and them… that man… he can control humans and mavericks… danger…. You must-" Giro said

A thunderbolt strikes Giro, who crumples to the ground.

"Boss!!!" Shinta yelled activating model X

He runs towards him.

"Model X, the blue Mega Man... Model Z, the red Mega Man... Such disappointments. The Biometal the Guardians found might as well have been tin scrapings." The man said

The three appear again.

"Who are you!?" Shinta said… his eyes turning feral

"The name is Serpent. I rule all that lies before me. I am the Model W Mega Man!" Serpent said

"Serpent!? You're the president of Slither Inc.!" Shinta said… in shock

"I see my reputation precedes me. You'd do well to remember me, blue Mega Man!" Serpent said

Shinta aims his Buster at him.

"You're the one behind the Mavericks and what happened to Boss!" Shinta said… holding back the tears

(female)"You're shaking... Is it anger... Or fear?" said the person

(male)"Hmph, at least the red one was more of a challenge than this one."

"I'll show you then bitch!" Shinta said as his eyes turned feral and red

He charges his Buster.

"Prometheus." Serpent said

"Ah, poor blue Mega Man. What you mistake for courage is nothing more than mere recklessness." Prometheus said

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Shinta yelled

He shoots, but Prometheus reflects it back at him.

"UGH! No!" Shinta said with pain

"Chosen ones like us, who can control the Biometal's M.E.G.A. system and transform. We are called Mega Men. The chosen few are the shepherds for guiding the flock in a new world. But you've proven with your pathetic abilities that not all Mega Men are fit to rule." Serpent said

Serpent raises a hand. Lightning strikes Shinta , who collapses and demerges with Model X.

"Aaagh!" Shinta yelled

"Pull the password data out of them." Serpent

"Understood..." Pandora said

She sends over some machines and begins to pull the data out.

"That was far too easy. What should we do with them?" Prometheus

"Leave them to the Mavericks and carry on as you were. A battle between the evil Mavericks and the good Slither Inc. security force. Classic. The people of this town will go on with their lives as usual. We need the facade of peace to continue on just a little bit longer. Eventually they will all become a glorious sacrifice for Model W." Serpent said

"W-what!?" Shinta said

Pandora receives her machines back.

"Password data retrieval complete..." Pandora said

"Gyahaha! Now we have all of the passwords. Let's go. It's time to proceed with Project Haven." Serpent said

Serpent and Pandora teleport away.

"It seems the heroic legends of Model X and Z are nothing more than that, legends." Prometheus said

He teleports away.

"Argh... My body... won't move..." Shinta said as he moved closer to Giro

"Never... give up... You still have something... you must protect." Giro said

"Boss! You're awake!" Shinta said with tears in his eyes

"Model Z, listen... Don't worry... about me..." Giro said with hard breathing

"Do you know what you're asking? Your body is already beyond recovery. If you transform back, you will not survive the wounds..." Model Z said

"Please... lend your strength... to Shinta..." Giro said… breathing difficultly

"Alright, I will..." Model Z said

"Shinta... be strong..." Giro said

Giro demerges with Model Z and dies, disappearing. A Cyber-Elf floats away.

"Boss! Boss!!!... Not again... First my mom... Now Boss... I can't protect anyone..." Shinta said with bitterness and tears

"Shinta. This is your last chance. If you combine the power from the two Biometal fragments, you might be able to transform again. I can't be certain whether or not you'll be able to bear the strain when the two fragments are combined." Model X said

A group of Mavericks surround him and the Biometal.

"It's your decision. You alone must make it. Do you have the will to fight? Do you have what it takes to continue where that brave man left off?" Model Z said

Shinta reaches out for the Biometal.

"Model X... Model Z... Power... I need your power. I need to protect the people, all of them! Give me the strength I need to fight for those I care

about!" Shinta said the last part as he growled

Shinta grabs both Biometal and blasts the Mavericks away by transforming into Model ZX.

"Shinta, our strength..." model X said

"Is yours! And Giro's sprit is also with you!" Model Z said

"Let's do this!" Shinta said

He runs to the right, only to see Serpent's ship start to rise.

"That's a Slither Inc. airship!" Shinta said

He chases it, but it flies away.

"No... This isn't good! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!" Shinta yelled

"Shinta... The battle between the Mavericks and the security force has begun. You can't stay there. It's too dangerous. Return to HQ immediately." Prairie said

Shinta looked into the ground… a few tears fall down

"Prairie... let me fight. I must... Protect them... Every last one of them." Shinta yells this as he clenches his fists and runs head first unleashing the ZX-saber and completely destroys all the mavericks in the area

He heads over to Guardian HQ, still merged with Model ZX.

"Shinta..." Prairie said with a sad expression

"I'm fine. I can't sit on the sidelines wiping my tears away while the world falls to pieces. Serpent said he would sacrifice the country to power Model W. I have to keep fighting. We must stop Serpent. Boss would want it that way. That's why he gave me Model Z."Shinta said

"Alright... We've analyzed the data and found out a few things. Model W has the power to corrupt machines and humans alike. That's what has been causing the Maverick outbreaks. But Serpent only has the Model W Biometal fragment now." Prairie said

"How could he control Boss and the Mavericks with just one piece?" Shinta said

"The Model W Core is lying dormant somewhere waiting to be awoken. I'm not sure what that Project Haven Serpent mentioned is... But I think he's going to try and awaken Model W. He'll use it to take over the world." Prairie said

"Where's the Model W Core now?" Shinta said

"I'm not sure... Some of the data was corrupt and we couldn't complete the analysis. What I do know is that the six passwords encoded into the Biometal fragments are the keys. Combined they will unlock the seal that contains the core. I managed to get Model X and Model Z first..." Prairie said

"But Slither Inc. found the other four. It looks like we don't have much choice. We have to fight and take them by force!" Shinta said with a gleam of red on his eyes

"I'm going to simulate the data and narrow down the Biometal locations using the Maverick signatures. Once I get a mission plan together, I'll add that information to the transerver. Shinta , be careful out there!" Prairie said

She sits back down. Shinta heads over to the transerver.

Operator: "Shinta! I sent a yellow card key to the server. You'll be able to open yellow doors with it."

"Roger… Thanks operator!"

Chapter 2 end


End file.
